


just one look

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e12 The Cold, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: this is what would have happened that night on the cold





	just one look

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: dont sue me , I dont want to use all of my trust fund  


* * *

Josh POV  
Dammit I look like crap , I look old , fuck I am old Im 46 years old not married , no girlfriend , politics is my wife. Donna is looking at me with that sexy seductive smile that turns my cock into cement. Wait is she giving me , what I think she is giving me , oh shit. She just handed me her key. I grab it holding onto it like its the cure for cancer.   
She walks way ahead of me until I finally catch up to her in the elevator.  
I place my hand on her small back , i feel her push back against me , I know she can feel my hardness. \"my rooms bigger\" I say. She grins at me.\"Give me the key joshua\" she purrs.   
\"alright\" i say handing her the key , she soon gets our door open ,   
\"ladies first\" I motion to her.  
\"Do you agh want something to drink\" i ask running my hand up and down her arm.  
\"NO\" she smiles places her lips on mine. I start to suck on her buttom lip, god she tastes good. She is undoing my tie.  
\"You smell so good\" she moans in my ear.   
\"do I know\" god , im pathetic. She licks her lips and takes my shirt off , she just dropped to her knees , oh shit.   
She slides my pants down and is now rubbing my cock through my boxers.  
I lean against the wall, she takes my boxers off , and is now kissing my oh.... I run my fingers in her blond hair , god her hair is so soft I look down and see her mouth sucking on me ,   
\"Donna ....please.....I want to be inside you\" I manage to get out.  
\"Josh you are inside me , inside my mouth that is\" she smiles.  
\"FUCK!\" I find myself bucking my hips and within minutes I come in her mouth and she drinks me all of me .  
\"Sorry josh , i really wanted to suck your dick\" she smiles when i give her a hand.  
\"Ya well I think its only fair if I return the favor , get on the bed\" wow where did that come from.  
\"Yes boss\" she smiles.  
\"Donna! , dont call me that\" i hate it , it sounds so dirty.  
\"Sorry mr. lyman\" she teases pouncing on the bed her knees up.  
\"your going to get it , Ms moss\" i reply teasing.  
I quickly tear her blouse off ,followed by that skirt.  
\"You are so beautiful \" I whisper,   
She touches my chest where my scar is , i kind of jump , i think i scared her.  
\"IM so sorry josh , are you ok!\" she asked sitting up her cleavage pressed against me.   
\"ya sorry , its just I never let anyone see it\" i say looking down.  
\"Not even amy?\" With amy I either turned the lights off , or just wore a shirt.  
\"NO not even with her\" i say truthfully.  
\"I think its beautiful\" i laugh.  
\"Im serious....\" she looks serious.  
She presses her lips on my scar. She now turns me over so , im lying on the bed and she climbs on me.   
She takes of her bra flinging it across the room, exposing the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen in my life,I take my hand and touch them pinching her nipple.   
\"Get inside me Joshua!\" she moans , how can i argue with that, She Grabs my cock and slowly sits on it , holy shit she is so tight !  
\"Oh my god \" i mutter placing my hands on her breasts   
\"Oh yeah!\" she moans  
Im bucking my hips hard and pound away like there is no tommorow , holy shit .  
I rock smoothly and we now have a rythm   
\"This is so good\" she moans  
\"Oh I know \" i moan back the bed is squeaking Im hoping it wont break.   
\"AHHHHhhh\" she screams I think she just came , I feel her muscles tighten and Finally I come to   
I Look at her , god I never thought a woman can be more sexier and more beautiful , but gladly im wrong that woman is donnatella moss.  
\"Your so god damn beautiful , do you know that\" i ask stroking her cheek. She smiles at me   
\"YOU mean everything to me , you know that \" she says kissing my chest.  
\"What do you see in me\" she looks up like i just grew 4 heads.  
\"What do you mean?\" she is now stroking my hair. \" I mean come on donna your young , beautiful , and Im getting old , you probably want a family one day and , I dont think , I can give that to you\" I say with all honest.  
\"Josh , your not old and yes we are a few years apart but I don't care , I want to be with you , and who the hell said I wanted kids\" she places kisses along my chest.  
\"I love you\" i tell her stroking her bare back  
\"And I love you \" she smiles , I hold her and we fall asleep


End file.
